


【你（♂）X姜東昊】《A Dark Chance》（下）

by Lhove



Category: nuest
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhove/pseuds/Lhove





	【你（♂）X姜東昊】《A Dark Chance》（下）

【Attention】  
1、配对前后有意义。以及。“你”是男孩子！男孩子！男孩子！  
2、有不可描述内容，慎阅！！！  
3、有Bug，请当做一切为了剧情需要x  
4、“你”请自行脑补代入噢

姜东昊仰躺着，他想反抗，但被你抓住了双手手腕压在床上。你虽自认没有他那样强健的肌肉，可也并不差，他动了动手臂，肌肉线条因为动作而鼓起，但因为酒精和药力作用还是没能挣脱你。  
你将身体卡在他的腿间不让他收拢双腿，眼神晦暗而渴望，俯身下去，靠近他，停在离他很近、近到能看见他琥珀色眼珠的地方：“其实，你不愿意去医院无非就是不想被人知道吧，那么打电话求助也没有必要了。”  
姜东昊怔了怔，边喘气边低下了眼眸，很明显地表现出了被看穿的神情。  
你故意激他，对他说：“那么，需要我帮你找女孩子吗？”  
“不，别......伤害她们......”  
姜东昊立刻拒绝了，正是由于你知道他一定会拒绝才问的问题顺着你的心意得到了意料中的回答。  
通过官方，你知道Nu’est明天有行程，因此无论今晚他是出于什么原因来到了酒吧又被人下药，这都是一个很好的突破口。  
于是你低声继续说：“那怎么办呢？这种情况如果不及时解决，对身体伤害也是很大的。”  
你触下了对方的西装外套，又扯下了对方和自己的领带，将他双手分别捆在了床边墙灯的支柱上。你清楚地看见他的神态有了慌乱，胸口的起伏明显加快了，他惊怒地看着你，仿佛没料到愿意对他伸出援手的你会是披着羊皮的狼。  
“介意我代劳吗。”  
“什么......”  
你一边说着，一边把一直手放到姜东昊的胸前，往两边慢慢地、一颗一颗挑开了他的内衬扣子，印着星星和英文的胸口袒露无余，再往下，那具在演唱会上让无数人尖叫的、肌肉线条漂亮的躯体完全展现在了眼前。你垂眸，毫不掩饰地让目光在上面逡巡，余光中，姜东昊已经因你的动作和眼神羞耻得别开了头。而你的身体，也已经很忠诚地硬到发疼了。  
你继续往他身下看去，果不其然看见了一顶小帐篷。你一手轻轻抚摸着他的胸口，挑弄他的乳尖，激起他一阵颤栗，一手拉开他裤子中间的拉链，隔着安全裤在他滚烫的器物上面转圈：“就是，帮你解决啊。”  
可能你骨子里真的是个大好青年，加上你是他的拉芙，你想，这不是乘人之危，只要他明声拒绝，你就停下。  
姜东昊被绑起的手握紧了又松开，不断咬着牙关忍住呻吟，只是急促地呼吸。可身体的反应最是本能，欲望难忍的他几乎招架不住你的游走挑逗，双手抓住领带的力道很大，身体也不自觉地在轻蹭床单。你看出来他已经有所动摇了，不过要让他说出来“舒服、请继续”这样的话真的太难为他了，于是你体贴地继续引导他。   
“没事的......如果真的介意，就当做这是一次约炮吧。过了今晚，就当做什么都没发生，不要有心理负担，好吗？”  
你用将手放到他的脸上把他的脸转过来，让他看着你，你也看着他欲望弥漫的神情。指尖沿着他的脸颊轮廓划线，触手所及尽是汗湿覆盖的细腻光滑。你压住他的下唇往下按拨，等待他的回答。他在沉默，你也愿意为他付出所有耐心。  
忽然，姜东昊闭上眼睛，偏过脸，让你的手轻轻擦过了他的颈侧。  
这是他所能做到的最大程度的许可了。  
一瞬间，你理智弦断。激动、高兴、愧疚、难以置信......很多复杂情绪都想你席卷而来。  
你的情绪涌动，他的欲望高涨，你们都亟需要一个发泄口。

像做梦一样。房间内充满了隐秘又淫糜的气息。  
你低头一口咬在姜东昊线条优美的肩颈连接处，随后叼住他扬起的脖颈中间脆弱的突起舔舐。他再也忍不住自己的声音，一丝丝的呻吟开始出现在房间内，简直让你血脉喷张。你一一抚摸、品尝过他温热身躯上的每一处地方，尤其在纹身和乳尖处不断啃噬，给他带来快感，又故意不去触碰他身下已经昂扬的器物，只是自顾自地贪婪地汲取他身上的气息。  
身体敏感带被人挑逗，却又得不到照顾，姜东昊已然被情欲折磨到快要崩溃。他向上挺了挺腰，让他的器物蹭到你的腹部引起你的注意，你看向他，只见他的神情已近乎哀求。  
“快点......很难受......” 他的声音颤抖而低哑。  
简直是致命诱惑，你不再束缚自己。  
你脱下他的西装长裤，连同安全裤一起拉下，随便丢在一旁。拉开最下面的抽屉，摸出了安全套和润滑剂，最大程度地分开了他的双腿，用手沾上足量润滑剂就试探着伸到他最私密的所在做扩张。  
姜东昊因为不适而皱了皱眉，但很快，在你熟练地探入寻到了某一处敏感点，并轻轻按压以后，他就立刻陷入了突来的快感中，腹部不受控制地弹起。  
“嗯——！”  
你很满意他的反应。一边继续扩张，一边低头含住了姜东昊的器物帮他抚慰，作为一个gay，在这方面你的技巧可说炉火纯青，用于对付青涩的他，是根本让他无法抵挡的。  
果然，姜东昊再也闭不上嘴了，断断续续的呻吟从他唇边溢出，每一声都带着不一样的音调。那平时在台上极具爆发力的声线，此时却在弹奏出甜腻又渴求的音调，反差带来的心里快感简直让你不能更兴奋。  
“别压抑自己啊，叫出来吧。”  
你换作用手撸动姜东昊的器物，再次在他耳边说道。他的耳尖和脸庞一样，红得不像话，就连细微的血管都清晰可见，银白色的耳链衬在旁边，更添情色意味。  
扩张做得差不多了，你用手扶住他的后颈，在他颈侧舔弄，分散他的注意力，然后进入了他。  
工作做得很不错，你浅浅地试了几次，很快就可以进去了。只是姜东昊总是不自觉地锁紧自己，让你多少有些艰难。  
“放松点.....”你轻轻拍打他的臀部，说道。  
姜东昊努力地按照你说的做。没有多久，你就可以进出自如了。忍了太久，你一点都不想再等待，于是你立刻加快了速度和力道，开始了带给双方一波波灭顶快感的律动。  
“呃......啊啊...！”  
你往记忆中的方向顶去，很快就顶到了他的敏感点，他的头颅猛地往后昂起，带动被汗水湿得黏糊而凌乱的黑发摩擦在床单上，继而猛地大声呻吟出来。这样的他真的太勾人了，你一下子变得更为狂暴，在他的体内横冲直撞。  
“啊.....等、等一下，太......嗯......”  
姜东昊舒服得连说话间都夹杂着间间续续的呻吟。  
“等什么？我不想等。现在这样子很舒服......不是吗。”  
你并不减缓动作，你深知他不过是被陌生的快感弄得不知所措了。伸手绕到他背后抱住了他，给他一些安慰感，随后，又用手去继续抚弄他的性器，带给他更多快感，让他更好地沉醉其中。  
神情迷乱、喘息不断，却又折服在本能之下。你太喜欢这样的他了。手中属于他的性器硬到极致，在双重刺激之下，你知道他可能快到临界点了，突然坏心眼地想要欺负欺负他。  
你拿过床头柜自己的手机，稍微起身，对着他，佯装要拍照。姜东昊看见了，尚在情欲之中混乱的神志马上艰难地分出了一丝理智，他紧张得收缩了甬道，导致你差点没忍住射出来。  
“别、不可以拍照......”  
“为什么不可以？”  
“因、因为......”  
姜东昊的话断了又断，最后都化作呻吟，没把原因说出来。  
“其实我知道你是谁。大名鼎鼎的Nu’est主唱——白虎，姜东昊。没错吧？”  
姜东昊睁大了眼睛，瞳孔猛地缩小。得知你认识他以后，他变得更紧张了，  
你清楚他在害怕什么，有这样子极具威胁性的照片在手，以后想要对他做什么都太简单了。  
可你还想再逗逗看。  
“放心，我就自己收藏，不会发到网络上的。”  
姜东昊不停地扯动被领带束紧的手，拼命想要阻止你，可没能挣脱。  
“不行、哈啊...不行......”  
“可是你没办法阻止我啊。不让拍照，我就停了噢。”  
你刻意停下了手中撸动的动作，而冲刺也变成缓慢的碾压。即将攀上最高峰却被迫停止，这样的折磨让姜东昊难受极了，他不禁扭动身体，可是根本无法缓解，也没能让你继续。  
你还是没动。此刻你真佩服自己的耐力。  
“不行....那样我会......”  
姜东昊说到一半突然又不说了。  
你看过去，却见他在冲撞中已经湿润的眼眶此时不但溢出了一点泪水，眼圈周围还红红的。他用门牙紧咬住嘴唇，不再发出一点声音，努力克制自己。  
就像是心脏遭受暴击，你一下子就心软了。果然作为粉丝，还是看不得他委屈难受啊......  
“好啦，放心吧，没拍，也不会拍的。”  
你把相册给他看，在看到他放松下来后，你心里也跟着变得一轻。  
你继续了刚才的所有动作，只是动作里多了一些温柔意味。  
“抱歉隐瞒了你这么久。我是拉芙，确切来说......是你的拉芙，我很喜欢你......”  
“嗯......”  
你不知道姜东昊这个回答是表示了解还是单纯的呻吟。只是，他开始正面看着你了。对着他的眼神，你姑且认定是前者。  
你伸手去握住了他的手，让他一直凭空张收的手有了依靠。他也抓住了你的手，随着你的攻势不断地松了又紧、紧了又松地握。你感受到被他依赖的巨大满足感，又低头去细密地在他被勒出红痕的手腕落下亲吻。  
在极致的快感中，你终于把自己的心声吐露了出来。  
“姜东昊......知不知道，你性感得一塌糊涂。”  
“现在，我很想看到你在我面前哭着高潮的样子......”  
那只白虎果不其然地羞耻得快炸了。  
可你没有放过他，更加卖力地动作，每次都用力地撞上他的敏感点，手上抚弄的花样更是层出不穷，不停地为双方累积快感。  
姜东昊发出一次比一次明显的带着哭腔的呜咽。终于，他被你顶射了。你含住他的欲望，让他把所有白浊都射进了你口中。猛烈的羞耻和快感终于让泪水从他眼眶淌出，渗入了他耳边的鬓发中。  
而你也被他收缩的甬道夹得一阵刺激。深埋在他体内再次感受了一会儿他的温度以后，你不舍地抽了出来。完全离开他的一瞬间，你就射了，有几星白色飞溅到了他脸上，你看着这个熟悉的场景，再次眼前失神。  
高潮时，姜东昊把你的手握得很紧。

你释放的了姜东昊的双手，穿好自己的衣服，并帮他把衣服扔进了洗衣机里，将他的手机放在了床头柜上。然后从浴室拿来湿毛巾，给躺在床上疲累的他做了简单的清洁。  
他全程闭着眼喘息平复自己，任由你动作。  
是啊。今天发生的一切，无论是谁都会觉得很复杂吧。  
做好清洁，你为他盖好被子，调好空调温度，坐在床边看着他。  
“东昊......”  
你试探着叫了一声。  
“嗯。”  
姜东昊回应你表示自己醒着。  
此时你的神志清醒多了，对于刚才发生的一切，不禁就有了醍醐灌顶的感觉。  
你深吸一口气，快速对他说。  
“今天的事，很抱歉......我的初衷其实只是帮你来着...... 你们明天有行程吧？等会我会去把房间续费到明早，今天你就在这好好休息吧，争取明天能有好一些的状态.....”  
姜东昊没有说话。  
“以及......以后我还是会作为拉芙一直支持你，还有你们的。东昊啊，今后也多加油吧。”  
“我走了。我们没有见过面......后会无期了。”  
你说完，拿起你的外套，转过身快速离开。

准备关门的时候，你听到他说。  
“再见。”  
-END-

#文后碎碎念  
啊。我爽了。我好了。快乐极了。  
这次的“你”用了拉芙的身份，所以对虎虎多少温柔了些。  
在想下次要不要更强硬一点儿呢（托腮思考状）  
以及。虎虎太绝了！搞虎真的好快乐啊！希望以后能有更多同好啊！（嚎叫）


End file.
